


i won't remember

by Otterly



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterly/pseuds/Otterly
Summary: Anneke enters the wrong apartment.





	i won't remember

Fuckinnnnnnn drunk as shit goddamn. Clubs in the Rainforest are garbage. No I didn’t mean that, they’re not garbage. They’re built really prettily and sexy cats buy me drinks if I get a little revolutionary with my tail. Rebellious. Rebellious with my tail. Do those mean the same thing? I’m wearing a skirt right now, which is why the tail is relevant.

My head’s so nice right now.

I stumble into the lobby. No one’s here. That’s lame but I wasn’t gonna stay anyway, so fuck ‘em. Why am I alone?

That’s…dark. I’m alone cause I didn’t find anyone worth bringing back. Wolt’s gonna be disappointed. Maybe I’ll sleep in his bed tonight. Cuddles would be nice. And he owes me a favor because I made breakfast today when it was _his_  turn.

A hiccup stops me in the middle of the staircase. Oh god. I lurch over the railing. Is this how it ends?

No. I’m stronger than that. I lived through a fuckin’ species-wide crisis and I only started losing my marbles towards the end. Basically movie material. I dunno who’d play me though. No aardwolves in the movie business.

Door. Yay. The handle’s cold. I shiver when I turn it.

Didn’t even need a key. Move over, Betty, I’m the fucking master lockpicker around these parts. That or Wolt’s been a total retard again and forgot to turn the lock.

Warm air gathers around my shoulders. I take my dress and bra off, leaving me in nothing but my panties, and I head for my brother’s room. Fuck, it’s cold. I might have dried off on the bus back but my body heat hasn’t returned to its usual state yet. I have a hard time finding the door I need, which is weird, but our floor plan always becomes a maze when I’m wasted so maybe it’s not weird at all. When I finally find it, I crash into the room and jump into bed.

“I’m crashing here Wolt wake up I need cuddles.”

The mass beside me shifts. It takes a second for the both of us to register what’s going on.

“Annie?” he murmurs.

Oh, god.

I nestle myself under his covers and steal a stray pillow for myself. “Yeah, I don’t wanna move right now so you can take my bed. Key’s in my clutch. On the floor beside your coffee table.”

“What—“

“Holy fucking shit, will you _shut the fuck up?”_

“…I don’t know if you’ve noticed yet but this is kind of my apartment.”

“Fuck off then.”

“You know I could say the same to you.”

“Then drag me out of here.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Then go into my apartment and sleep in my bed,” I mutter.

He _laughs_. “I’m kind of comfy—“

“God fucking damn it Cormo will you just **fuck off?** ” I growl as I sit up, head spinning but I manage to focus on his dumb fucking face and eyes. My ears are ringing in the silence, but I won’t break my gaze. I’m not some fuckin’ bitch that backs off her convictions when they’re tested. I won’t lose to a fucking _sheep_. I narrow my eyes at him. “Well?”

The pussy looks away, off to the side and down at his lap. Poor virgin probably has a boner right now.

“It’s my apartment,” he mumbles.

I laugh. “You really have zero clue what my problem is? You’re fucking the most oblivious—”

“You’re right. I am. Yeah. So why don’t you help me out, Annie? Instead of avoiding me like the plague?”

The question catches me off guard. “Why would I? What could you possibly do to make it better?”

His sad coward dumbfuck frown deepens. “Something. At least.”

How fucking dare you pull that sad adopted pup shit like you were kicked or some shit? God. Did I do anything to deserve this? Trick question. I didn’t. So why should I validate your stupid ridiculous mushy prey brain by telling you what you want to know?

“Not a chance.” I snap, turning away and burying my head into the pillow I stole.

I hear him sigh. He lies down too.

What do I have to do tomorrow? Probably nothing. Not like I’m in school and my job’s giving time off. I should get groceries. Groceries would be nice. There’s nothing like that feeling you get when you have a fully stocked fridge. I haven’t felt that in…too long. Maybe I’ll take Marty with me. He knows how to cook.

“You saw that I was terrified, and hurting,” the words quietly slip out of my mouth. “And then you didn’t...no. I don't know. I don’t like this. And now you have the nerve—fuck, nevermind. I can’t words right now.”

Cormo doesn’t say anything. Then he asks “How much have you had to drink?”

My shivering’s making the blanket quake.  Does this apartment even have a fireplace? I should have lit a fire or something.

“Enough,” I tell him. “Enough so that if you cuddle me right now, I won’t remember in the morning.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I—“

“That was an order, Remmy.”

Minutes slip by as the room gets darker. Or maybe my eyes are just getting heavier. Eventually, he scoots over and puts an arm around me. He’s all loose at first, but I slide a few inches back and he gets the idea, pulling me nearer, so my back's rubbing lightly against his wooly chest. We’re silent throughout the exchange. I’m really fuckin' cold and he won't get rid of me. We’re kind of a perfect pair.

“For the record,” he whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t know what you’re sorry for.”

“I know, but I can be sorry anyway, if that’ll make you feel better.”

A pause.

“I don’t need to feel better,” I slur.

“Okay.”

Sheep are warm. We should make blankets out of them so we don’t have to hear them talk so much. I spend some time being indecisive about the whole thing, but then I pull him more towards me. He tightens his hold, bringing me to the point where we can't get any closer and resting his chin on the top of my head. I feel his breath tickle some of my headfur, but I ignore it.

“This isn’t how I thought my night would go,” Cormo says.

“What — you think you can get a normal day’s rest more than twice in a row, living here?”

“Fair point. Maybe I should just lend out keys to everyone from now on. It’d save my door a lot of grief.”

“Charlie’d find a way to break it anyway.”

He giggles. “You’re right.”

I’m so happy I’m not going to remember this. Sleep pulls and paws at me. I’m close to surrendering. Who knew one mammal could be so warm? Maybe that’s why prey were eaten. They were really warm. My shivering’s stopped now. That’s nice.

“Cormo,” I say. I want to say something about...about time.

The sheep hums, and I forget my words.

“Carry me in the morning. Back to my room. Don’t talk about this.”

“Okay, Annie.”

“Say my name again.”

“Annie?”

 

 

 

I let myself sleep.


End file.
